


A Talon's Pet

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: All of these tags should be taken seriously guys, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Brainwashing, Catlad!Tim, Character Death, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Group Sex, Harem, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not A Happy Ending, Or sensitive people, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Talon!Dick, Talon!Jason, Talon!Tim, They are older, This is during season 2 which has a 5 year time skip before so, Tongue Piercings, Triggers, Violence, Whipping, for a time, gagging, not for the faint hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: "Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."After Dick’s parents died, the Court of Owls took him in and trained him to become a Talon. Years later the Court trained Jason and later Tim as well. The Court wanted to give the three Talons a “gift”. Enter in the Young Justice league in Gotham, only there to investigate a criminal that managed to make his way into the city. Or...were they just there for a few hours?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> A Talon AU that I wanted to write myself

“Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they’ll send The Talon for your head.”

The Grandmaster sat in the front of the courtroom, every Owl seated, whispering to one another. They had just sent the three Talons after another gang threatening Gotham.

The fools never learn, do they?

After Batman’s death the Court had begun to increase its influence, and after a few short months, they had finally gained control of all of Gotham. All thanks to the three Talons they trained and had practically raised. The Talons were loyal, but not a blank puppet to control.The three had chosen to lead this life of theirs, and they have led it without failure.

“Grandmaster, I must say this,” one of the Owls’ stood, her white dress glimmered in the light. The Grandmaster gestured for her to continue.

“As you can see, the three Talons have performed wonderfully, fulfilled every demand and death we order, but they have not received a reward for their loyalty. I propose that we give them a gift.”

The Grandmaster hummed and nodded, “Agreed. But the question is… what gift is worthy of our Talons?”

One of the masked Owls, another female with raven black hair and an emerald green dress stood up. “Of what I have heard from my clients, the Young Justice league – a group of the Justice League sidekicks – are targeting a criminal whose base is in Gotham. While our dear Talons are busy dealing with our little problem, we could send the soldiers to attack them, but not kill them. Have the Talon chose which ones that they want.”

The Grandmaster hummed their approval, “And of the others?”

“Bribe the Justice League. The ones the Talons choose will have to behave and do what the Talons say, otherwise… well, I believe we all know what to do.”

“…Perfect…give the criminal a trail to lead them here. One of you, gather a squad of five soldiers to attack the Young Justice league.” The Grandmaster stood up, facing the rest of the Court. “Bruise them up if you have to, but I want them here…”

“…Alive”.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…..

“Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy report”

“On the roof about ten feet away from you Aqualad”

“On the ground with Mr. I’m-Going-to-Create-a-Large-Crater-So-Everyone-Knows-We-Are-Here!”

Artemis facepalmed looking at M’Gann. The female alien just shook her head in response. They were tracking a criminal who had caused a bit of destruction around Keystone and Central City. The team managed to track the culprit into Gotham. They had heard their mentors discussing Gotham and the Court of Owls, but never gotten any more information about them. All the members have been told repeatedly is not to ever step into Gotham City.

Yet…here they were.

“Superman has given us exactly two hours to get in, force the criminal to give us information about the gang he is involved with, and get out,” Kaldur said into the comms firmly, cutting away any room for a retort or argument. The team regrouped together in a nearby ditch when an ominous feeling arose. A thick fog had begun to rise out of nowhere, a dark chill fell among the team.

M’Gann shivered, wrapping her arms around herself looking around, “I don’t sense anyone coming maybe it was just the typical Gotham ai-”. She didn’t get to finish her sentence, for she was immediately grabbed by the waist and dragged into the fog. The team shouted for her and readied themselves into a fighting stance, but they didn’t stand a chance.

Slowly one by one they were dragged into the fog and knocked unconscious, with the exception of Conner and Wally; the Court of Owls soldiers had to weaken Connor with Kryptonite and place a collar on Wally.

They had gotten their targets.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Grandmaster…you wanted to see us?”

“Yes…..Dick, my dear,” The Grandmaster stood up and viewed the three Talons. Tim, Jason, and Dick… The Grandmaster had watched each one, a child once so frightened, grow up to be an instrument of keeping Gotham pure and safe.

“As the Court can see, you three have completed every task you have been given. It’s time you are rewarded.”

Jason stepped forward, his iconic red hood in his arms, “So what is this… gift?”

The Grandmaster turned towards a group of Owls and nodded to them.

“Bring them in.”

The Owls left for a few moments before dragging in the unconscious Young Justice team. Each one was chained with their arms behind their back. Aqualad, M’gann, Wally, and Conner had inhibitor collars on them. Artemis just had extra chains.

“This is the Young Justice team, a team formed by the sidekicks of the Justice League. You may choose one of your likings…to do.. well, whatever you please.”

The Grandmaster turned to the Owls holding the prisoners, “Wake them up.”

A quick electric shock ran through the team waking them up almost immediately. The three Talons stared, interested.

Artemis eyes widened and she looked around frantically. No, it couldn’t be… She felt Wally’s hand grip hers, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dick’s watchful eyes. M’gann gasped in fear, her eyes welling up with tears.

The Grandmaster spread their arms out wide, “Welcome, Young Justice League, to the Court of the Owls! I’m sure you will enjoy your stay here with us.”

Conner growled, attempting to break his chains. M’gann placed a hand on his leg and the clone slowly relaxed. The Grandmaster ignored the gesture and moved aside.

“Talons, take your pick. The ones you don’t choose will be… well, it all depends on your choices. We are leaving this to you three.” The Grandmaster gestured for the Talons to move closer.

The Talons moved towards the Team with such deadly grace and ease, as if the three males in front of them were stalking their prey. The team notices each Talon had a piercing on their faces. The seemingly youngest had an earring piercing, the second youngest had a crimson red lip piercing. The oldest, however, had multiple: one earring piercing and a spider bite piercing.

“Tim…you go first.”

Tim snorted at the other Talons, his gaze at the team. He began walking up and down in front of the members until he stopped in front of the clone. He knelt down, purposely pushing M’Gann to the side, causing the female alien to fall harshly on her side.

“M’Gan-”

Tim grabbed Connor’s face and turned the clone’s head to face him. Strong jawline, obviously Superman’s son….or…

“Heh, it’s just a clone,” Tim muttered to himself. He stood and looked at the Grandmaster with a calm expression.

“I want the clone.”

Jason snorted and slapped Tim on the back, “Of course Tim…you get the strong one…let’s see..”. The male looked at the females before snorted uninterested. True the blonde female looked like she was full of fire but in the end, he could probably give her a week and she would break. He didn’t want that. He wanted to fire, he wanted someone who would try to resist him.

Then he spotted him, a redhead. Not like the other redhead with the blonde girlfriend. One with a domino mask, whose face looked like it was permanently a scowl, with a quiver thrown over his shoulder. An archer, like the blonde girl

Perfect.

Jason pointed the redhead archer, “I want him.”

The Grandmaster nodded and turned towards the oldest one, “Dick? It’s your turn”. Dick didn’t bother to look and pointed to the second redhead.

“The other redhead, I want him.”

The Grandmaster smiled under their mask, “And what of the girl? Clearly, they are boyfriend and girlfriend-”

Dick snapped at the Grandmaster, “I don’t care. I want him, therefore he is mine. Not the girl’s”. The other Talons smirked at the oldest male words.

“Always the Alpha, Dickie-Bird”

The Grandmaster pointed towards the Owls standing near himself, “Take the chosen ones to each of the Talon’s rooms respectively. The others….send them to the dungeons.” The Grandmaster paused and turned towards the Talons.

“My dear Talons…do as you please with your gifts.”


	2. Claiming the Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has his speedster in his grasp. He begins the slow process of breaking the redhead, he has time after all...
> 
> He was trained to be patient

Wally didn’t remember much after he was chosen by the oldest Talon..his name was Dick, right? He recalled being dragged away from Artemis and thrown into a room, where someone had knocked him unconscious again. It was okay, though, at least he didn’t have to face reality later a little while longer.

Wrong.

Wally cried out, coming to consciousness all too quickly as he felt a blinding pain cut through his inner thigh. His eyes were wild as he cried out again, louder.

“Oh good, you’re awake..”

Wally heard a small chuckle as his eyes readjusted to the dim glow of the candles. He could make out dark blue and black wallpaper with a large mirror with beautiful silver edges surrounding it. The room was huge, it was more of a large penthouse than a bedroom, it having a bathroom and another room that the door was closed with a lock on the handle.

The redhead gasped as his hair was forcefully grabbed, he shut his eyes in pain as he felt a sharp pain on his thigh again.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” a harsh voice said to him. Fearing the worst, the speedster opened his eyes, revealing emerald eyes quivering with fear. His eyes met an icy blue, gleaming with malicious intent. The figure pressed a kissed to his lips and pulled away, the blade he was holding gleamed silver with crimson blood dripping slowly on its sharp edges.

“Good boy~ As you know, I’m the oldest Talon..Nightwing, but if you are with me, which my bedroom or in public you can address as Nightwing, Dick, or…master”. The Talon moved to remove the redhead’s goggles and threw across the room.

“You will not need them anymore” Nightwing purred, caressing Wally’s naked thighs slowly, one of his hands tracing the wound he inflicted on the speedster not to gently. Wally hissed in pain, attempting to move but himself not able to due to the chains surrounding his wrists. He yelped again as the blade carves something into his thigh.

It hurts and he still has that collar on him..!  
“S-Stop…”

“Beg for it~” was the Talon’s response, as he carved deeper into the redhead’s skin. Dick relished in the small cries of pain that only increased. He wanted to hear more of those beautiful noises. Nightwing removed the blade from the speedster’s skin to gaze at his work. Wally gasped with relief, tears of pain forming at the corners of his eyes.

Oh?

His pet thought he was done? Poor little pet~

This was just the beginning….

Dick smirked stealing a kiss from the speedster before the dagger plunged into the redhead’s thigh. Wally finally screamed out in pain, his body thrashing around in his chains. The Talon growled, displeased before grabbing the speedster by his throat and dragged the speedster from the chair he was placed onto the bed. Chains and all.

“Stay still. Or I will make it deeper” Dick hissed coldly, his words marking an undertone of a world of pain. Wally nodded, tearing running down his face.

“I-It hurts…”

“Good, I want it to hurt”

Nightwing continued to carve deeper into the speedster’s skin, the redhead begging, pleading and crying out for him to stop. To let him go.

Ah, he could do this all day.

“There, it’s done my little pet” Dick purred out tossing the dagger into a nearby wall. The blood from the speedster oozed down the obviously expensive wallpaper. Whatever, the Owls can replace it later, maybe…maybe create a strong aphrodisiac from Wally’s blood.

Wally gasped in pain, turning his body to see what the Talon had carved into his skin. He then let out a sob as he read it aloud.

Kid Flash  
Property of Nightwing  
Dick’s Fucktoy

“It suits you, my love,~” Nightwing purred as he appeared next to the bed, his hands sliding up Wally’s chest. Wally jerked away, his face hardening into a scowl.  
“I’m not your fucktoy”

Nightwing laughed, “Not yet my little pet, but you will break. You will be broken, and I will be here ready to put you back together. To shape you into my cock slut, ready to open his mouth or his slick, gaping hole for his master”

Wally glared, “I have a girlfriend!”

“Oh?” Dick mocked. “Then why are you getting hard at my words~” The Talon reached to slowly stroke the redhead’s growing erection. Wally let out a gasp of pleasure, his face turning red.

“It’s just a bodily reaction!”

“You like this don’t you? You like the idea of someone taking control, for someone to make you come on demand~ Heh, what was your girlfriend’s name again..oh yes.Artemis. I bet she wouldn’t care for a slut of a boyfriend”

“I-I’m not a…ha..ngh.slut”

Dick purred, stroking Wally’s cock faster, humming as the speedster struggled to keep his moans and groans to himself. His pet was in denial of his nature, Wally was going to break eventually. It will take time but he was patient, yes he was impulsive as Jason but he liked to play with his things. He normally breaks his toys for a reason…he wants someone to beg him. He relishes in being the oldest of the three Talons but that…it wasn’t enough.

He needed, no demanded someone to beg him. He was the Alpha of the Talons..it’s time he got a worthy pet.

“A-Ah…”

Nightwing smiled at the view of his pet. Wally was flushed red head to toe, his breath coming out in pants, his cock bright red and throbbing with precum dripping from the tip. It was an exotic sight…still.

Dick immediately grabbed a blindfold from the drawer near the bed and tied it to Wally’s face, shielding his vision. He then placed a cock ring on the speedster throbbing cock. He walked into the locked room, breaking the lock with his gloved hand. There was silence for a while before the redhead heard the Talon’s footsteps. He couldn’t see but he heard the Talon stop at the edge of the bed.

Wally cried out in surprise as Dick spread his legs apart. Dick smirked, turning on the toy in his hand and pushed it forcefully into the speedster. Without lube, or any else.  
Wally cried out in pain as the toy was forced into him. The vibrations of the toy hitting his inner walls slowly turned the pain into… pleasure. He moaned as the vibrator brushed against his prostate.

Dick chuckled and walked to Wally’s side and leaned to whispering into the redhead’s ear,

“My little fuck toy…this is just the beginning for you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Tim and Conner!


	3. Praising the Superboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a taste of his Kryonatiran. Oh? The boy is supposedly violent and “son” of Superman? You will be amazed at the powers of Kryptonite.

Connor was taken just as the Owls knocked Wally and Roy out and dragged them to their Talons. He was the last one they taken, but they didn’t bother to knock him out. Even with the inhibitor collar on his neck, his body still maintained some of its invulnerability.

 

He was dragged to another room directly across a blue and black painted door. Connor heard screams and begging coming from it, and he narrowed his eyes as if he was using heat vision to burn the doors open.

 

Those were Wally’s screams...what is happening to him? The clone tries to get closer but the Owls dragged him into the room, threw him on the bed and left, laughing menacingly as they did.

 

“I apologize sincerely for my older brother’s rudeness. Apparently, he can’t seem to shut up his speedster up”.

 

A hand grabbed Connor’s short hair and lifted his head, blue eyes meeting the gaze of blue eyes which flashed of owl gold. The Talon licked his lips, his gaze undressing the clone, trailing down to the between Connor’s legs. The clone’s eyes narrow and he attempted to kick the other male.

 

“Now now, that’s not nice” the male tutted at him, gripping the clone’s legs with ease. The Talon climbed onto the bed and sat in between Connor’s legs studying his face. The two sat in utter silence, watching each other, but somehow the clone knew that the Talon wasn’t just looked at his appearance.

 

He was trying to see how he worked.

 

“Almost like a teenage version of the blue Boyscout”, the Talon said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between. Connor frowned at the statement, “I’m nothing like him”

 

The Talon snorted amused, “Of course you’re nothing like him. Superman is powerful with powers than even you as his clone don’t have..oh wait I forgot, he doesn’t want you”

 

Connor thrashed in his bonds, growling at the other, “When I get my hands on you-”

The Talon smirked and easily trapped the clone in his hold, his hand on Connor’s throat. The male squeezed it tightly watching the clone struggling to breathe. Tim enjoyed seeing his victims squirm, now that he has a Kryptonian in his hands to play with…

 

“My name is Tim by the way” he said squeezing tighter, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent. He released his hand letting the other gasp for air before grabbing a small knife from the nearby table, twirling it in his hands. 

 

“Hm, you seem like the aggressive type, I have something that can fix that”. Tim leaped off the bed with feline grace and walked out of the room. Connor was once again alone but only for a short moment for the Talon returned with a small black box in his hands.

 

“Personally I wouldn’t feel the need to use this but you’re not a human. Green Kryptonite can hurt you yes? But there are more than just the green one that renders you weak my little Kryptonian~” Tim cooed, walking over to grab Connor by his shirt.

 

The clone struggled in his grasp until Tim placed a dagger at his throat, “Move anymore and you will see what I will do you”. Connor immediately stilled his movements as the dagger pressed into the delicate skin of his neck.

 

“Good boy” Tim mocked praised him, setting the dagger on the table, just in case he needed it again. He opened the black box, revealing a glowing stone. It wasn’t green Kryptonite however, well it was still Kryptonite but it was a completely different color.

 

“This is golden Kryptonite,” Tim said casually looking at the other male. Connor’s eyes widen and trying moving away, and once again the dagger was back on his neck.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt you with near contact my sweet Kryptonian. It has a different use, I was going to use it as blackmail but since you’re willing to play now…”. 

 

Without hesitation Tim stabbed the clone with the rock, the Kryptonite embedding itself into his skin. Connor let out a small cry of pain, and felt himself grow weaker like his powers were draining away…

 

“Did I mention that this Kryptonite takes away your powers, Connor?” Tim said using the dagger to cut away the clone’s shirt.

 

“Permanently?” 

 

Connor’s eyes widen and he let out another cry, this one, however, was in shame. He tilted his head away and closed his eyes hoping the entire ordeal would be over. Tim tsked at him and removed the Kryptonite, red blood oozing out of the wound.

 

Connor was human, he could bleed which meant that the Talon could have his fun with him. Tim grabbed the clone by his hair and jerked his head up.

 

“Now my little Kryptonian...well not sure if I can call you that anymore. Oh well!”

 

_ “I want to play with you” _

 

**_Later..._ **

Connor cried out as the whip hit his back again, surely his back was now furiously bleeding given the bloodstains on the bed sheets. His hands were handcuffed with metal bonds to the headboard with a ball gag in his mouth. Tears of pain dripped down his face as he shook his head, pleading for the Talon to stop.

 

“Oh? What is this? My Kryptonian can’t take what I’m giving him. Such a pathetic little thing... _ Superman could have done better” _

 

Connor frozen at the mention of the older Kryptonian, small sobs of shame started coming out of him. What would Superman think of him? The man already hated the fact that Connor even existed…

 

“Louder my little Kryptonian, I want to hear your cries and wails”.

 

Another hit.

 

Connor swallowed another cry of pain.

 

Another

 

His knees trembled and shook out of exhaustion and pain.

 

_ Another. _

 

_ Another. _

 

_ Another. _

 

_ Another. _

 

The clone couldn’t take it anymore, he thrashed around, muffled wails of pain ripped through his throat. 

 

“Good boy~”

 

Tim set the whip down ran his hand down Connor’s back, his hands touching the bleeding cuts he himself inflicted. God, the clone looked beautiful, even perfect as a human.

 

There was so much that Tim wanted to break.

 

The Talon trailed his tongue down the clone’s back, lapping the blood eagerly. Connor hissed at his tongue running over his open wounds. He just wanted to lay down on his own bed, in Mount Justice with M’Gann.

 

“M-M’Gann..” Connor gurgled into the gag, his body shaking. There was silence before the handcuffs were removed from his hands and his body was forcefully slammed into the soft bed. The clone was flipped on his back, his gaze meeting golden eyes.

 

“So...you like the Miss Martian?” Tim said coldly, their faces were almost touching. Connor quivered in growing terror as Tim reached for the dagger again. 

 

“Relax, I’m not like my brothers..I’m just cutting away your pants”

 

The Talon was truthful to his word, though it didn’t make the entire situation better anyways. Connor closed his legs, shielding himself from the view of the other. But Tim wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Open your legs, I will not ask you a second time”.

 

Reluctantly, Connor did, letting the Talon see all of him. Tim hummed his approval, his hands lightly gliding up and down Connor’s thighs. Granted they were not like Jason’s (Tim agrees that the second eldest Talon is pretty thick), but they had thickness to them.

 

“Filthy. Utterly filthy, you gotten hard off me beating you hm?” Tim licked his lips touching the tip of the clone’s harden cock. Connor looked at that part of his body with disgust, it was only a bodily reaction, just a bodily reaction. 

 

It didn’t mean anything.

 

“Just a bodily reaction hm?” Tim echoed making the clone realize that he gurgled that out loud. The Talon hummed and started stroking the other’s cock slowly, watching the other’s body flush red and squirm.

 

Good. 

 

Let him squirm.

 

“You really can’t contain yourself can you Superboy: Tim mocked rubbing his thumb on the slit. 

 

“You try to be like Superman but you’re lacking in many areas. You’re beneath him, worthless, unwanted, an evil to him”.

 

Connor let out a small whine, struggling not to thrust his hips into the Talon’s hand. Pleasure started to cloud his mind, Tim’s words pierced his heart.

 

Every.

 

Single.

 

One.

 

“But..with me, I would not let you feel this way” Tim drawled on. He stroked Connor’s cheek with a smirk. “You wouldn’t feel so worthless because you’re mine~”.

 

Connor shuddered at the praise, Tim smirking evilly. Apparently, the Superboy had a praise kink..he can use this to his advantage.

 

“I want you to finger yourself for me, my little Superboy, can you do that for me?” The Talon purred out, his fingers pressing against the clone’s hole. Connor slowly nodded, craving more of the praise. He didn’t get much praise often from his team and barely any from the Justice League. Let's even not speak about Superman...but...

 

Tim cares about him.

 

The Talon smiled sweet at him and sat back, gesturing for the clone to go for it.

 

“Such a good boy”.

 

“ _ My little Kryptonian”. _

 

Connor wetted his fingers eagerly nodding in response, shuddering at the praise. He gave in too easily..but

 

It will come back to bite him later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. No Mercy on the Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is in trouble, being the catch of the second oldest Talon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Roy didn’t know how he got into this situation. Sure, he was asked by the team to join, on multiple occasions, but each time he turned it down. He didn’t want to deal with Green Arrow’s protege or the man himself. Hell, the only reason he even joined them on this mission was that Kaldur and Wally asked him. 

 

Mostly because Wally turned his puppy eyes against Roy, knowing full well he couldn’t say no to him. 

 

Look where that got him.

 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!”

 

Roy got a harsh slap, his head snapping to the side. He could taste the taste of blood swelling up in his mouth. He spat out some and looked at his captor. 

 

One of the Talons, with teal eyes that gleamed with untamed anger and cruelty. The kind where if you make just one mistake, you would be dead.

 

“Now, that’s better” the Talon purred, straddling the redhead’s hips. Roy could make out the structure of his captor now. Large, and muscular body, unlike the slimness of the other two. Clearly, he was the muscle of the three, though Roy didn’t doubt for a second that the other Talons were not capable of being dangerous. The Talon shared pale skin with the rest of the Talons, and jet black hair.

 

But he had a tussle of white hair in the front.

 

_ ‘Possibly from trauma.’ _ Roy mused, having seen some kids on the streets when he was growing up, and adults or victims caught up in the shitstorm of villains. Some had streaks of white hair, others had just white hair, but it only came from extreme trauma.

 

Like being tortured for  _ days. _

 

Roy almost felt bad for the Talon- clearly, he didn’t ask to be tortured for a long amount of time.

 

Almost.

 

But right now? He didn't have _ time _ for pity. Right now he needed to get out of here, find Wally and Connor and break everyone else out.

 

“Don’t make me laugh, you’re never going to leave.” He heard the Talon say, making Roy realize that he spoke that statement out loud. The Talon’s lips curled into a sly smirk.

 

“Ah, introductions. I’m Jason, Jason Todd. And you are my pretty bird?”. 

 

Roy felt a bit sick to being called a ‘ _ pretty bird’ _ . His chin got harshly jerked up, and his gaze met Talon’s. He swallowed, seeing impatience in Jason’s eyes and answered, “Roy...Harper”

 

“Interesting...You are Green Arrow’s former sidekick?” Jason asked mockingly.

 

“I’m no one’s sidekick!” Roy shouted, straining against the hold Talon had on him.

 

The Talon glared at him, “I didn’t say you could speak, now did I?”

 

Roy glared back at him-he didn’t care in the least what Talon said he could or couldn't do. He knew he was strong-willed-after all, how many people who are addicted overcome it  _ and _ be clean for 3 years?

 

Not many. Talon didn’t scare him in the least.

 

“I don’t take orders from you.”

 

Talon hummed and pressed a kiss to the side of Roy’s mouth. “My fellow Talons said I shouldn’t be cruel to my pet.” His nails drew a red line across Roy's cheek as he spoke.

 

“Good thing I’m not the type to listen to them.” Talon leaned forward, grin bright. “You are a stubborn one. But you are truly naive, my dear. Alright, let's suppose you actually get away from me and break out your friends. You wouldn’t get very far, us Talons will not stop until we have you in our claws once more.” 

 

Roy’s temper flared, “You don’t  _ own me!” _

 

Takin snarled and grabbed Roy's neck. “I could  _ break _ you, here and now. It would take me only a week or less to shatter your mind  _ totally _ . I’m not one to be patient.  _ Do not test me.”  _ A threatening squeeze on Roy's neck emphasized his warning.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” Roy retorted and winced as Talon’s hands gave another painful press.

 

Talon tutted and leaned forward, their noses almost touching. “Oh, my broken little archer. You don’t know what you’re getting into.” With that declaration, Talon kissed him roughly, biting down on Roy’s bottom lip, causing it to bleed red. Roy hissed in pain and pulled away-or at least he tried to, but the Talon held him in his grip, hands holding his shoulders to keep Roy down.

 

Talon pulled away after lapping up the bit of blood, clearly pleased with himself.

 

“You think you can rescue your friends, Roy? You're gonna have to worry about yourself, my archer”.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Roy finally screamed, fed up with that stupid nickname. It's the least of his worries because-

 

Because a knife was held at his neck almost immediately.

 

“What did I say about not testing my patience?” Talon asked, voice deadly calm.

 

Roy smirked, “I had this done to me so many times,  _ Talon.”  _ He said the title like it's a curse. “You don’t scare me.”

 

Talon growled and removed the knife from Roy’s neck, and Roy breathed a bit easier it's never fun to have a knife to the neck, no matter how many times it happens but Talon plunged it straight into his thigh not a moment after.

 

Roy jerked his body, tears of pain welling up an automatic reaction, he assured himself. He closed his eyes, feeling the other male rock his hips into his crotch.

 

“You look so delicious when you're suffering.” Talon cooed, stroking Roy’s hair and tangling his fingers into the long locks before pulling harshly.

 

Roy went with it, gritting his teeth against the ache.

 

He didn't make a sound.

 

Talon frowned before smiling once more, drawing out another knife. “I wonder, what is your pain tolerance? How much can you take before it gets too much and you start  _ begging?” _

 

The last word was practically whispered, and Roy narrowed his eyes as Talon slowly dragged the edge of the blade across his arm. It didn’t hurt,  _ yet _ , but he knows that the Talon could add just a bit of pressure and blood would flow.

 

He was okay with this.

 

Jason’s smile grew into a grin as he saw the moment Roy finally realized what he’s doing.

 

“It’s called  _ torture _ , my little archer”. The Talon ducked his head and stared into Roy’s eyes. “And, believe me,  _ I know more about torture than you can ever know _ ”.

 

His sleeve slid up and a deep scar was revealed, Roy looked at it, sucking in a breath.

 

So his hypothesis was correct.

 

Good to know.

 

Maybe he could cause outrage or something that remind his captor of his time being the one who was tortured.

 

Then a scream, a horrible, terrified scream, and Roy’s head snapped to the door, immediately knowing who was screaming.

 

“Wally”.

 

Jason rolled his eyes and settled himself more comfortably on Roy’s thighs. “Dickhead can’t keep his redhead quiet. Idiot”.

 

Roy bared his teeth, struggling to overthrow the Talon off him. That was  _ Wally _ screaming,  _ Wally  _ in pain,  _ Wally  _ with no way to fight back. And he was  _ right there _ ; Roy could save him if he could just get the Talon  _ off of him- _

 

Jason laughed and allowed himself to get shoved to the floor. Roy knew a chance when he saw one, even it  **_is_ ** orchestrated, so he darted off the chair, running towards the door.

 

_ Wally, Wally, Wally, have to save him, need to protect him. _

 

It thrummed in his blood, in his heartbeat, a steady drum in his ears. An instinct that Roy has had since he was still Speedy at Green Arrow’s side and Wally a small boy in a yellow and red costume, too eager, too fast, since Wally ran up to him for the first time and proclaimed, 

 

**_“Hi! My name is Kid Flash”_ **

 

He reached the handle and shook it, cursing. Roy then rammed his shoulder into the wood because it was  _ fucking locked _ , and he could hear it creaking, starting to give away, and Wally was  _ still screaming, pleading.  _

 

He was tackled and held to the ground, and he hated that he was so easily overpowered, so easily stopped from rescuing Wally, it was almost  _ laughable _ , hated it so completely that he spat in the Talon’s face.

 

Jason wiped it away, with a smirk playing dangerously on his lips, and Roy knows that whatever happened next, he will not like.

 

Hands wandered down his chest, and all Roy can do is bite down on his tongue and endure. 

 

He didn’t expect the Talon to place a blindfold on his eyes. It was dark, and not see through like he hoped.

 

Roy was forcefully brought to his knees and pushed back, stumbling into the arms of someone else.

 

“Take him to the maze”.

 

Maze?

 

Roy could practically see the Talon’s predatory smirk, as his captor spoke again, 

 

“Let's see if he can take it, if he can or cannot he will  **_still fall into my arms_ ** ”.

 


	5. The Maze and the Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is now in the maze, but will he last or crumble into the Talon's arms. And there hasn't been much to say about the others in the team, what about the Justice League? Will they be contacted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, another chapter is up and ready for yall to read. Enjoy!! 
> 
> (Note: Talon!Jason using Roy's drug addiction against him was an idea from a reader who commented on this U v U)

Roy was dragged through different hallways. He could hear Wally begging and screaming in his ears. He was only relieved that he was far away from his Talon.

No, the Talon. Jason wasn’t his owner.

The guards finally took off the blindfold and threw him onto the ground. He groaned and got up only after he didn’t hear the guards’ footsteps anymore. White bleak walls stared back at him, and in the center was a fountain shaped like a large barn owl. Still, it looked like a damn hospital…

Roy deposited hospitals with a passion. 

“Roy~”

The Talon’s voice echoed like he was speaking through an intercom system. Well shit then. Clearly, the Talon was enjoying himself.

“This is your maze? Looks awful, like an asylum which by the way is where you and all the other Talons fucking belong”.

He only got a chuckle, “Aw, my poor archer, there is more to the maze than that. And if you want to survive with your mind intact start moving”.

There was a pause.

“I’m coming for you, my dear”.

Roy didn’t know if the Talon was kidding or not, but he wasn’t staying around to find out if he was wrong. He started to run, turning right and sprinting through a corridor. He only stopped once he was certain that he was far enough from the center.

“You’re running like you are scared. What you’re scared of me? Or are you scared of something else?”

Roy clenched his fists tightly and kept walking, he needed concentration to find his way out of this maze. He didn’t have the luxury to listen to the Talon, nor did he care.

“I’m surprised someone with your background is even allowed to be near the Young Justice team. Has the Justice League or….Green Arrow really forgiven you that easily?”

“We all have our ups and downs, Talon”.

He heard Jason laugh, “Yes we do..you want to know how I got those scars. You understand I was a street kid, like you. After my mother died, I was taken in by the Court of Owls. I trained with Dickie-bird, but of course, the Court had a mission for me: To kill Batman”.

Roy didn’t know much about the Dark Knight but he remembered Ollie speaking to him one time. The Green Arrow told him that Batman didn’t socialize much with other superheroes but he was part of the Justice League.

To kill Batman….

“Surely the Dark Knight is still around, Talon”

“Wrong my archer. You see I pretended to still be on the streets when Batman or Bruce Wayne took me in. He kept me around for a while, but still went out as Batman”.

Roy scoffed, “And again, why should I care?”

He heard Jason chuckle, “But I haven’t told you the best part my dear~ Eventually he made me Robin, and it wasn’t long before I got him where I wanted him”. 

Holographic pictures appeared on the sides of the white walls, Roy turned away. Pictures of a body that was mangled. Blood seeped from every inch of the body, the throat was slit continuously. The chest of the body was slashed open, intestines, stomach, and other internal organs were spilled out from the body. 

“That my little archer, that was  **_the body of Batman_ ** ”. 

Roy turned and was pressed against the wall by Jason, who smirked. The Talon then mouthed at the redhead’s neck, his hand sliding up the other male’s shirt.

“You look scared little archer…” Jason caressed Roy’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss to it. Roy tried to push him away but his hands ended up being pinned up above his head. 

“Now now, you wouldn’t want to be like Wally would you?” Roy growled and used enough force to finally push the wall of muscle to the ground. The redhead didn’t hesitate and ran for his life. Roy heard Jason laugh before shouting,

“You can run but you can’t hide yourself Roy. I’m going to find you”.

Roy weaved in and out through the maze, climbing over a couple of the dead end walls. It wasn’t without a price however, arrows flew at him every direction. Some grazed his shoulders and arms, while another arrow had made itself home in his thigh. The redhead hissed and limped to an empty corner to attempt to pull it out.

Roy limped away struggling to keep going. At this point, he didn’t know if he was in the maze for a few minutes or hours. Still, he kept going, eventually tighten up his thigh to prevent more blood from trickling out.

Roy lost all track of time in there.

He knew that he had been the maze for longer than a day, but at this point, time wasn’t an issue. It was what he has seen in there. Room after room with piles of bone, there was one room filled with coffins. He made the mistake of opening one up, and he immediately threw up.

“Aw, but you were doing so well”.

Fuck.

He heard the Talon’s voice but he couldn’t see him after he stumbled out of the room. The lightning throughout the maze was dim and the corners were even darker.

“Ya know, you had a troubling past too Roy~ You didn’t know your mother, and your father died, turned to drugs for a while….”

“I’m have been clean for the past five years!”

“Oh~ You have still have urges to use, do you not?” the Talon purred out. Roy felt arms wrapping around his middle and pulled him closer.

“Let me go”.

Jason chuckled and mouthed at the redhead’s neck, “I don’t intend to”. A syringe was placed on Roy’s shoulder, the needle poking his skin. The redhead subconsciously leaned towards the needle. 

_ Fuck… _

“Oh so you are having withdrawals, little archer” Jason pressed closer to him, grinding against him. Roy bit his lip, struggling to resist, his hands going to his head. Everything in his being was telling him to do it, inject it into himself. And by the gods, he wanted to, but he shouldn’t.

He got this far, he couldn’t slide back into old habits again.

Jason reaches over to unbutton Roy’s tunic and shifted the male to where his legs were wrapped around the Talon’s middle. The redhead’s breath came out in pants, his eyes almost wild. He has been in the maze for about 2 and a half days.

“Come on my pretty bird, become mine and I will let you have it”.

“I-I..can't”

Jason growled, sucking on Roy’s collarbone, “Why? Is it to make  _ Green Arrow proud _ ? He will never care or be proud of you Roy. You are his failure, a fuck up with no hope of being fixed. You’re  **_broken_ ** ”.

Chips of Roy’s defense started to crumble, and he let out a sob, “Stop...it’s not true”.

The Talon continued, “There is no point in fighting it, Roy. Admit you don’t belong, you don’t belong at Green Arrow’s side and you don’t belong in the little League’s team”.

_ Roy broke. _

He clung to Jason tightly, his head burrowed into the crock of Jason’s neck, “Please….just..please”. The Talon smirked kissed the redhead’s lips, making the other male shudder. Jason hummed and the syringe was tossed aside, after all, he got what he wanted.

His little archer. Of course, it was going to be a while before he could get the other male wrapped around his finger. And Jason was notorious for not being patient, but what’s the fun of patient…when can one force it?

“Let me take care of you little archer, you can have it” Jason purred, watching Roy’s gaze at the syringe on the ground with longing. The syringe wasn’t filled with heroin anyways, just an aphrodisiac, he was planning to use it if needed. But it wasn’t necessary now.

Jason turned around and pushed Roy up against the wall, removing his tunic and tossing it away. So many scars...the Talon ran his hand across the archer’s stomach.

“I’m going to have fun with you”.

Roy only whimpered in return.

___________________________________

The Grandmaster sat down in their chair, looking down at the three Talons in his court. They were alone except for a selected few.

“Report”

“Grandmaster, the speedster is resisting but he is slowly breaking” Dick purred out, his eyes dancing with maliciousness. Tim and Jason both looked at each other then smirked. Of course the redhead was breaking, after all, Dick knew how to play someone. It was only a matter of time.

“And you Timothy?”

“The Kryptonian is powerless, thanks to the blue kryptonite and he is taking my advances with glee. But sooner or later, he will come to his sense...I have a plan for that”.

The Grandmaster nodded, pleased, “Good, and you Jason?”

“The Archer is a bit of both, currently he is on the effects of heroin that I gave him. He is easy to manipulate from there”.

“All excellent reports kept at it. Soon they will twist to only depend on you. See to it that this happens. I need to make a call to the..Justice League”.

“Yes Grandmaster”. The three Talons left, speaking among themselves. Oh, they have a plan to twist the three. Meanwhile, the Grandmaster gestured everyone to leave the courtroom to do as they pleased. With a push of a button on their chair, it showed a holographic screen of the three sidekicks in the dungeons. 

Hm, interesting.

Normally the Talons would go down there and slaughter them, but they have been kept alive...untouched. The Grandmaster sat back on their chair, their hands folded as they got the connection to the Hall of Justice. 

Ah, yes the members were alert.

Good.

“Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and your fellow companions”.

“Who are you?”

Their voices were threatening. Expected. The Grandmaster gave a laugh and spoke again, “I am the Grandmaster, leader of the Court of Owls”. He heard a soft gasp from the woman dress in a blue corset. Ah, Black Canary, a Gotham-born child.

“I have come to tell you that we have your Young Justice League, members. Pathetic little things if you ask me, but we haven’t hurt them..yet”. The Grandmaster’s tone grew dark and unwelcoming.

“Step into Gotham and I will have my Talons tear you apart. And with your sidekicks’ lives on the line..don’t try it. Until next time~”.

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment! And if you wanna add some stuff in that you wanna see, after all, you may get your idea into the fic!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has Connor wrapped around his finger. He can do what he wants with the clone and he will obey every command.
> 
> Boring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a double chapter update. Because I haven't updated this story for a while. Sorry guys, but school comes first. 
> 
> Anyways in enjoy!

Diana’s hand brushed against the monitor before it clenched into a fist. She closed her eyes to give herself a moment of composure. She then turned to her companions, each was in their own stages of shock and disbelief. Dinah was in one of the chairs, her blonde hair covering her face but Diana could tell her eyes were filled with tears of shock and shame. Oliver was sitting in the corner, holding what seemingly looked like Roy’s old Speedy hat.

Clark and Barry were a different matter.

The Kryptonian immediately flew out of the Watchtower right after the Grand Master announced with a smug tone in his voice that they have the Young Justice in their possession.

Out of disbelief or pure shame, the Greek didn’t know.

Barry, however, turned pale and raced into his room and locked the door. Hal was currently on the other side trying to coax the scarlet speedster to come out.

Diana herself stepped out of the conference and begun walking down the halls of the Watchtower, alone with her thoughts.

_How could they?_

_**How dare they?** _

Her hands clenched into fists again and she bit her lip to prevent from letting out a loud cry of rage. The Greek’s entire body trembled, as the past few hours hit her again like a storm.

The Young Justice League were only children!

(She knows that they were all in their early 20s but Diana has been around for a damn while. They were still children to her.)

And the Court of Owls, something she hasn’t even heard of, managed to take hold of them. Diana licked her lips, tasting the metallic taste of blood.

Ah, she bit her lip to the point it bled.

Fine.

She deserved it.

Because at the end of it, it was all their fault. They, the Justice League, were the ones who told the Young Justice to search Gotham City. A place where the last time Superman had tried to come to, he was attacked.

(And he barely stepped inside the city borders)

They were the ones who told them that it was of the utmost importance that the team got information or the criminals. And they, the famous Justice League dismissed the team with a wave of their hand. Diana turned to stare into one of the windows that looked out to space. In the glass, she saw herself, full of rage and self-loathing. She straightens, fixing her tiara and tying the Lasso of Truth tighter to her waist.

No more self-loathing.

No more feeling guilty.

 **No more**.

_**No more.** _

She will turn this anger, this hatred that she felt for the Court of Owls into a force that will be reckoned with. Diana quickly turned on her heel and marched to Barry’s room and gestured Hal to step aside before ripping the door off its hinges. Calmly tossing it away afterward.

“Are you going to sit there and cry, Barry?”

Her voice was cool and collected and held no ounce of pity.

(She was tired of feeling sorry for herself and for the rest of her team))

The scarlet speedster only looked at her with shock and turned to his companion in green who shrugged in response, backing away. Hal didn’t want to get in between Diana again, he already did it once.

In public.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself Barry. I know Wally is your son but you must not let sadness cloud your mind.”

Barry opened his mouth but Diana continued.

“So get the fuck up and go to the conference room. I will get Clark myself and drag him by his cape if I need to. We will make a plan and we will get the Young Justice team and Wally back.” the Greek left no room for a complaint or comment as she turned on her heel and marched down the hall.

Barry sniffled and wiped his eyes and stood, walking slowly to the open doorframe. Hal leaned against the wall and whistled,

“She is furious.”

Barry nodded, “I can see that” That earned him a small peck on his cheek, which made him smile for a bit.

Just a bit.

“We will get them back. Okay?”

The speedster nodded but couldn’t help but worry, and blame himself and everyone else. After all…

They sent the team there in the first place.

___________________________________

“Come along my pet.” Tim cooed as he not so gently pulled on a leash which was connected to Connor. The clone almost happily trailed behind on all fours, and the two entered an old-fashion elevator and slowly made their way down. Tim smiled cruelly and stroked Connor’s hair before harshly pulling the leash.

“Pay attention, I’m ONLY going to say this once. We’re going to the dungeons to pay a “friendly” visit to one of your former teammates. You will not speak unless I give your permission or make any eye contact, all eyes on me. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

The Talon smirked, it was so easy to break down the clone and shape him how he wanted him. But, as the two weeks passed, it was boring. Tim wanted the clone to fight back, to beg him to stop and growl at him. Hopefully, this visit will prove eventful for him.

If not he can just hand the clone over to Dick.

Or Jason.

(Jason may do the trick. Or break the clone completely. Tim couldn’t have that.)

The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing the oldest Talon himself and in his arms a sleeping redhead. However, said redhead had flushed skin and his lips were swollen and red.

“Enjoyed yourself?”

Dick laughed, “Of course, I will tell you what happened later but enjoy your visit. They are currently pissed.”

Tim smiled coyly, “I’m looking to that.”

He tugged on the leash again and once more Connor crawled forward glancing at the unconscious redhead for a moment.

“...What's going to happen to…..Wally?”

Did he almost forget his own teammate’s name?

“I don’t know,” Tim responded immediately. “And why do you care?”

No answer.

“Ah, of course. You only care about yourself and your own well being do you not?”

Again, there was no answer.

“Come on then.”

Reluctantly Connor followed, struggling to swallow down the guilt he felt. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he followed his Master’s heels.

Eventually, they reached their destination, three metal doors stood in the way. This was the Court’s way of containing the worst threats.

However in Tim’s opinion, the three in the cells, he could barely call them a threat.

“Change of rules, you look at the ground, not at me,” Tim stated coldly.

Connor blinked confusion, “D-Did I do-”

“Shut up!”

The clone closed his mouth and looked at the ground, pale, shaken and confused. Master was nice to be early, why did he yell? The Talon pressed the codes of the one cells, with a hiss of air it opened revealing a green figure.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.”

Tim reached out and grabbed the figure by their hair, before throwing them down to their knees. He held the leash tightly in his hand, a smug expression on his face. The figure looked up at him before their gaze trailed to Connor who didn’t look up.

“Connor…?”, they reached out to touch him, gently caressing his hair but they got no response.

“Connor? It’s me...M’gann?” the alien’s eyes burned with rage as she glared at the Talon. “What did you do?”

“Me?” Tim’s voice mocked innocence. “I didn’t do anything. In fact, it was all Connor, he gave in. Gave into what I wanted him to be.”

“Liar!”

The Talon shrugged, “Well it seems like you don’t know your teammate very well. Earlier today, he begged-no pleaded with me to whip him. He likes it, ya know? Really gets off on it.”

Connor drowned out the Talon’s smug chatter, as he kneeled there. Something or someone was poking inside his head, whispers asking to let them in his mind. He let it.

Big mistake.

He let out a small gasp, as waves of images flooded his mind until his mind was clear. The clone shivered before letting out a small sob.

What has he done to himself?

Meanwhile, the Talon grinned, “Well it’s time for you to go bye bye!” With a solid kick, he sent M’Gann flying back into her cell before calmly pressing a button to close it.

“Come on my dear pet.”

Connor sat there, blankly.

Tim sighed, “Don’t make me tell you-”

“No.”

“No? Excuse me?”

Connor turned to stare at him, his blue eyes were cold as steel, “I said no.”

Very BIG mistake.

Tim’s eyes grew cold, and Connor shivered at his gaze. “No? Heh, I know you didn’t just say that to me.”

The clone has risen to his feet and stepped back away from the Talon, who stalked closer to him with a knife twirling in his hands. When did he have the time to get a knife?! Connor paled and kept backing away before his back hit someone else.

“Superboy.”

Tim’s mouth curled into a smile, “Oh yeah, I forgot. We fixed your leader up, just a bit.” The clone was forcefully turned around facing his former teammate. Tim waltzed over, behind the Atlantean and caresses his cheek, smirking at the clone.

“You honestly thought I didn’t think of this? You were becoming boring, while it was easy to get you under my control…it’s not enough for me.”

He stroked Kaldur’s cheek almost loving, “Now, things can get interesting.” Tim snapped his fingers, and guards came flooding in.

“Take the two to my chambers. Dick promised me something.” He nods to the two and turning as to leave before turning back.

“Chain them up, in my private room. I intend to have fun with them.”

“Yes, Talon.”

Tim then walked out of the room, Connor’s pleads fading away. Honestly, what he had planned thrilled him. Getting the Aqualad to submit to his will, took him a while, but he managed. He was wrong about one thing though, the female Martian was only a friend to the clone, his true object of affections was the Atlantean all along.

The fun he would have, but first, he wanted to see if Dick had broken the speedster, even a little.

_________________________

Dick casually stroked the cheek of his redhead and pressed a kiss to Wally’s cheek. The said speedster was out cold on his bed, chained by his arms from the headboard. The Talon supposes that he will soon have to unchain him so his pet’s arms don’t ache.

Well...more than they already do.

Dick sighs before playing with a small dagger from his pocket. The small weapon gleamed in the dim light but was stained with blood. He smirked before tossing it aside and walking out the door.

Might as well meet his brother halfway down the hall to tell his tale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick plays with Wally and beats him at his own game. Meanwhile, we learn something new about dear Timmy-bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_ Earlier that same day… _

 

_ “If you stay still it will hurt less.” _

 

_ The Talon only heard a loud cry of pain from underneath him. He smiled cruelly as he grabbed another knife from the pile and slowly traced it up his victim’s navel, barely pressing down. He released it and moved closer to the cheek making a cut next to his ear. A small whimper rose from the other person’s throat. _

 

_ “Hm. Pity Wallace, I thought you could have lasted longer this time.” Dick pouted before tossing the knife away, the weapon clattered loudly on the floor. Said redhead opened their mouth and squirmed, only moaning out in pain again. The Talon huffed with disappointment, he heard so much about this super-healing of the speedster from records and videos he has seen from the Court’s database. _

 

_ What? So yeah, he may have been stalking the speedster for more than what is healthy. But so what? _

 

_ He wasn’t exactly sane himself either. The training that he went through will do some damage to the mind, and what was right and wrong. _

 

_ There was a small part of him that said, that this was not love. But it was small and he could easily push it to the back of his mind. But this time, that voice grew bigger, just as he was about to grab the speedster face, he froze. Dick lowered his head and growled before turning to leave. _

 

_ “The servants will clean you up. I will be back,” the Talon slammed the wooden door behind him, before he briskly walked down the hall, lost in his thoughts. The Court had crushed this part of him, the hopeful innocence boy that knew the love of his parents. Before their death and he had run off, hoping to find their killer, instead of meeting the previous Talon and joining the Court. _

 

_ He was supposed to be cleansed of all emotions. _

 

_ Dick slammed his fist into the wall, looking up. Ah, he managed to walk into Jason’s...dungeon? _

 

_ (It’s so much like Fifty Shades…..Jason what the fuck?) _

 

_ The second Talon wasn’t in it, which was strange...but he entered. His hands lightly tracing over the different lengths of chains, and whips before a cough was heard from behind him. _

 

_ “Yes, Grandmaster?” _

 

_ A small dagger was in Dick’s hand immediately. _

 

_ You can’t be too careful. Or trust people here. Only the Talon could trust his brothers. _

 

_ “I suspect that you are having a problem with the speedster?” _

 

_ Dick turned with a raised eyebrow, “Why do you ask?” _

 

_ Grandmaster gestured to him, “The heart of a speedster is to see good in everyone. Even someone like you with blood constantly gushing from your hands.” They stepped forward and continued, “And it’s affecting you, I can see it and it’s a matter of time before your brothers and the Court finds out about it. And when they do, it will not be pretty.” _

 

_ “Regardless, I have something for you. Something that can beat the speedster at his own game.” The masked figure held up a vial contained with a silver liquid and tossed it to Dick. The Talon caught it but didn’t open it, only gazed at the Grandmaster with blank but curious eyes. _

 

_ “With the blood of your dear speedster, some of the Court has managed to make a speedster serum without the unnecessary need to be hit by lightning. However, it only lasts for about 2 hours and you will crash 30 minutes afterward so don’t go to training.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ The Grandmaster chuckled, “Because of Dickie-bird. You are my favorite. Enjoy~” With that they turned and left, leaving the Talon there with the vial in hand. Dick twirled it in his fingers, studying it. He could give it to Tim to get it analyzed but that would cause the other to ask questions. _

 

_ He does trust the Grandmaster… _

 

_ Hm...taste like grape cough medicine. _

 

_ The Talon looked around, didn’t feel different in any way. He took a step forward, electricity surrounding him and he slammed into a wall. _

 

_ Wow. _

 

_ This is how Wally felt? Without the need for slamming into walls, Dick needed to work on that. The feeling of being faster than everyone else? _

 

_ The Talon smirked and flexed his hand watching the electricity spark around it. _

 

_ He could get used to this. _

 

_ But he has an hour to practice. _

 

_ Later… _

 

_ Wally was suddenly dragged outside and the collar he had on him was removed. The servants left leaving him in the garden, his abilities slowly returning to him. The speedster blinked, tired but thrilled he was free. _

 

_ “Not free my little bird.” _

 

_ Two hands reached for him, one on his waist and the other on his chin lifting his gaze to cool baby blue eyes. The Talon kissed his temple gently before, removing his hands standing in front of the redhead. _

 

_ In front of freedom. _

 

_ “What is this? A trap?” Wally’s voice was hoarse from all of his screams and cries but was still hostile. Dick purred and pointed past the gates and into the city. _

 

_ “You and me, we are going for a little run.” _

 

_ A run? _

 

_ Wally’s frown turned into a smirk, “Don’t expect to keep up, Talon.” With that he took off, running past the two guards and into the city like a bullet train. The Talon lingered in the garden for a few moments before slowly walking towards the gate. He looked at the guards and with one quick swipe, both guards slumped to the ground.  _

 

_ Dead. _

 

_ The Talon hummed, tossing the bloody dagger away. He can get a new one from Jason’s collection together. Electricity flickered in his eyes before, blue lightning surrounding his figure as he broke into a run. The fainted red traces of where Wally had been were being quickly replaced with his own blue. The Talon smiled softly to himself, this feeling of running faster than sound was… _

 

_ Thrilling. _

 

_ Intoxicating. _

 

_ Electrifying. _

 

_ He stopped in his tracks. _

 

_ Or at least tried to. Dick ended up crashing into someone’s car, causing the alarm to blare. He cursed and left the scene, this time walking normally.  _

 

_ He needs better practice with stopping. _

 

_ Anyways, he was close to catching Wally. He continued running again, occasionally hitting the sides of buildings and cars, like a young filly trying to gallop without practice. _

 

_ Not that he had the time to actually practice this. He was wasting precious time. _

 

_ He tapped into his temporary bond with Speed Force, attempting to will himself to go faster and succeeded. Red hair flew in the wind in front of him and he chuckled darkly. _

 

_ Wally was in for a surprise. _

 

_ Dick waited till Wally paused in his tracks before, grabbing him and kissing the speedster hotly on the lips, not waiting for the other male to kiss back. His golden eyes grew dark as he pushed his tongue into the redhead’s mouth, and explored. Eventually, he removed himself from Wally, needed air. The redhead whimpered and trembled, from shock or from being kissed with that passion. _

 

_ He didn’t know. _

 

_ “How…?” _

 

_ Dick smirked, “A serum my little vermilion. It’s temporary but I thought we could have a bit of fun in the meanwhile.” _

 

_ The Talon pushed Wally back from him, two simple daggers appeared in his hands. His expression turned predatory, as he took two steps back, as to admire his prey. Wally’s eyes widen slightly as his fingers trembled. _

 

_ “Run, my little bird.” _

 

_ That statement alone caused the redhead to run for it. Dick leaned against a car, tossing one of the daggers into the air. He will give the speedster a “head start”. _

 

_ Or not.  _

 

_ The rest of the hour was spent, catching his little crimson sunbird, hiding in different areas of the city. Ignoring the pleas of mercy and cutting him up, watching him heal and sooth the redhead by giving words of praises. No doubt it confused Wally to no end, but the Talon didn’t care. _

 

_ He will take this tiny spark of compassion and use it, but not without causing pain and misery.  _

 

_ In the end, the redhead was too exhausted to run or to heal properly for the matter, so Dick carried him back in his arms.  _

 

_ Not without taunting his ex-girlfriend. _

 

_ What was her name? _

 

_ Ah. _

 

_ Artemis. _

 

_ The girl looked sickly, much to Dick’s glee. He laughed as she banged on the glass, shouting at him, accusing him of breaking Wally’s will. _

 

_ “I’m not doing a thing, just bruising and cuts. You might want to worry about the male archer and the Kryptonian in the hands of my brothers. They are...how you say? Unforgiving.” _

 

**_Now_ **

 

“So, the Grandmaster gave you a serum, that gave you equal powers of the Flashes?”

 

Dick shrugged, fiddling with a small knife, “That's what I said. Take my word for it or not.” His golden eyes looked at Tim, who looked mildly interested.

 

Of course, he did.

 

Tim himself fiddled with one of Connor’s many collars he had requested from the Court. A beautiful one, a platinum band with diamonds and sapphires decorating it. Though, the sapphires don’t compare to the blue of Connor’s eyes.

 

Ah, those same gorgeous eyes that well up with tears as he bruised, sliced and destroyed the clone’s pure untouched skin. Tim giggled to himself, wondering how Connor was faring with his new addition.

 

“You’re giggling to yourself,” Dick noted.

 

“How can I not? I got myself a new toy to play with. The Aqualad, the Court managed to make him allege with us, but I get to break what they couldn’t so far. And what better way to do that than to give my precious clone to him?”

 

Dick snorted, “Sickening. I want a show soon.”

 

Tim smiled coyly, “Only if you give Jason and I a show with your speedster, dearest brother.” 

 

“Very well.” The oldest Talon stood, “I will need to rest, for...additional activities.”

 

Tim waved him off, watching the door close. He stretched and got up from the table and walked into his massive closet, changing out his traditional Talon clothing for something more…

 

Lewd.

 

A black spandex full bodysuit with cat ears to be exact. Tim hummed, silently remembering his time with Catwoman as a teenager. She had found him after his parents were murdered (by the Court no less) and had raised him as her own.

 

As Catlad

 

Selina Kyle…the closest person he considered a mother. His own mother was more or less a trophy wife to his father. Both neglected him.

 

They got what they deserved. Being killed by the Court.

 

He silently fiddled with the whip, remembering when Jason and Dick wanted to recruit him to the Court of Owls. It took some...persuasion…

 

The price to join was killing Selina…

 

But he didn’t. He told her to run from Gotham, run and never look back.

 

He hasn't heard from her since. 

 

Tim’s frown turned into a predatory smirk and he waltzed out of the closet, swaying his hips. 

 

Time to play with his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tim was originally Catlad in this, and yes Selina is still alive. But she wouldn't be in this fic.
> 
> Leave a Comment and Kudos


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talons have finally broken their pets.
> 
> Somewhat.
> 
> However, the plan of the Court of Owls must go into action.
> 
> Also, what is up with the Grandmaster?
> 
> Who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes
> 
> This is the next chapter
> 
> Forgive me for not updating this fic. I had no motivation to continue until I started aimlessly writing this chapter. This fic will have two more chapters before it's done completely. 
> 
> There will be no sequel for this, I'm sorry but there will be little fics here and there based on this fic. 
> 
> Maybe in the future, I will do a sequel. 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Happy Reading

The Grandmaster stood at the podium, waiting for the rest of the court to file in. Things were all going according to plan and soon the Court of Owls could expand their efforts from Gotham to Metropolis. Hell, if things were excellent, they could expand all the way to Coastal City. The Grandmaster hummed as he reviewed the papers given to him to the servants. The pets of their Talons were adapting nicely, with Roy Harper becoming addicted to drugs once more but not heroin like he used to. Aphrodisiacs replaced the street drugs nicely, with the Court’s adaptable cure, Jason could hand the syringe to the archer without lasting effects. Also from the Talon’s notes, one look at the syringe sent the redhead into a begging frenzy, something that Jason noted that could be used for their advantage. The Grandmaster made a mental note to reward Jason, perhaps the other archer still in their dungeons. He would give it to Dick but he knew that the oldest Talon was possessive of his speedster and would probably kill her the instant the blonde stepped out of the cage. 

 

Speaking of the oldest Talon…

 

The Grandmaster was a bit disappointed at the slow process of breaking down and building up the Flash’s sidekick. But he was satisfied with the aftermath. Wally responded to every one of Dick’s commands on cue, without hesitation or questioning. Though that did concern the Grandmaster a little, history of Talons being too loyal has led them to betray the Court. However, Dick has the speedster get a surgery, permanently making the redhead listen to all his commands. The Grandmaster didn’t see the need to comment, as long as they can use the pets as a leverage over the Justice League, then he didn’t care what they did. 

 

As for Tim.

 

It was quick and it was almost effortless. The Grandmaster had to supply Tim with the other male in the dungeons. The Superboy was unsurprisingly (to him) easy to break. It was simple, the boy craved attention. And though he is protective over his friends, one ounce of attention and the boy rolled over for his new master. The Grandmaster had to chuckle at the reports of Superman’s lack of affections or effort to talk to the boy or even look at him. Of course, Tim had to beat the Kryptonian a couple of times, but whatever it takes to reach the goal, the Grandmaster again didn’t care. 

 

Get the job done.

 

That’s all he asked for.

 

“The Court has arrived entirely, M’Lord.”

 

Grandmaster closed the folder with the files, making a mental note to look at them all later. They straighten their cloak on their shoulders and straighten at the podium. The Court rose immediately at the sight of the three Talons, as they entered the area. Each was at different stages of annoyance, with Dick the eldest looking downright murderous. 

 

Whatever. The Grandmaster knew that they will be using this space for something later, right now they wanted to get the meeting quickly done. As much as the Grandmaster desired to listen in, they didn’t simply have the time. But the Grandmaster knew that the Talons would come to them later. 

 

Just like before….

 

Before the Court…

 

The Grandmaster sniffed before beginning, “Now Talons, I have read your reports on the process of breaking down the Young Justice League and reshaping them to the Court’s efforts. I have to say that I’m quite pleased. No, I’m very pleased with your progress. In just a few weeks too, not even a month has passed yet.” 

 

The Talons nodded their heads in acknowledgment as the Court politely clapped. The Grandmaster raised their hand and the Court was silent. 

 

“Now, it is a possibility that we can start the plan to expand our efforts. And my dear children, you will become your pets’ teachers. Teach them the ways of the Court, by any means necessary.”

 

Dick nodded, “Yes, Grandmaster. Anything else?”

 

One Court member rose to speak but was cut off by Jason who growled, “We will only listen to the Grandmaster. Our Father.”

 

The Grandmaster raised their hand once more, “Thank you, Jason, I’m quite flattered, feel free to use this space. The Court of Owls is dismissed.” The Court slowly moved to leave the room, mothers cooing their children to follow them, and the Grandmaster’s bodyguards flanking towards the doors.

 

“Grandmaster?”

 

The Grandmaster sighed and removed their mask, before pinching the bridge of his nose. They were tired, but they were very proud of their children.

 

Yes, they-he had always been proud of them.

 

“Don’t disappoint me, my children.”

 

“Yes, Grandmaster.”

 

The Grandmaster placed his mask on their face before leaving, cape swooshing in the sudden chilled wind. It was autumn now, though he couldn’t be sure, he hadn’t been outside the Court in a long time. It didn’t matter, he had his children and he had the Court. When the Court pleases him of course, there are still times where a member has disappeared or are killed in a meeting. Some think that they can yell loud their secrets without seeing repercussions. 

 

Idiots.

 

They chuckled to themselves before closing the door and walking away. Time to see this plan into action. Who knows maybe he could supply themselves with a pet as well. They remember someone wearing green...with a ring. Though they came in dreams.

 

Whatever.

 

Though when the time came, he was eager to meet the man in his dreams. Perhaps he would make the man his own pet. Oh, the things he would do to them...

 

“Take me to the lab.”

 

“Yes, Grandmaster.”

 

_________________

 

Dick threw a glare at Jason who shrugged in response. The oldest Talon sighed, clearly unpleased with the another’s choice of words. They all have to make some effort to protect the Grandmaster’s identify. Their father was just as paranoid as ever. Regardless, they still had to their job as Talons, though they knew the Court also knew that the Grandmaster favoured them much more. 

 

“I’m going to get Connor and Kadlur. I want to play with them before I do anything with them. Connor is still not willing to listen to my commands.” Tim sounded bitter as he spoke about his issue. And in all honesty, Dick wasn’t that surprised. The Kryptonian based on Tim’s reports craved praise, and he carved it from anyone and anything. Which presented a problem, if faced with a Justice League member, Connor would instantly turn on Tim just for the praise of being recognized. 

 

_ That isn’t going to fly. _

 

“Tim, my dear brother. I have a prospal, have a situation where you are in danger and keep going it until Connor is faithful to you and your praise only. Or I could always drug him up.” Jason suggested with a glint in his eye. Tim growled and flipped the bird on the other male. 

 

“I can handle it, but thank you for the proposal. I will see what I can do.” 

 

They both watched Tim stalk away, twirling a small knife in his hands. Jason turned to Dick and gave him a small wave before leaving himself. Dick watch him go, before turning his back as the door closed.

 

He hummed with delight, “I can hear your breathing, my dear little speedster. DId you hear what was being asked of you?” The Talon watched as the speedster calmly walked out from a corner of the courthouse. If Dick was a Court member then he wouldn’t have noticed the tuff of red hair, the tips blacken sticking out of the corner. The speedster shuffled to Dick’s side before kneeling at his feet. Dick hummed and stroked Wally’s hair, lifting up his head almost sweetly. 

 

It was  _ sickeningly _ sweet.

 

“Yes, my Talon.”

 

Dick nodded, pleased with the honorific, “Good, now do you think you are capable of practicing with the...green archer.” 

 

The name of the blonde was forgotten by the Talon but he didn’t bring himself to care too much. Wally was his, not hers to keep. 

 

But the redhead looked at him and smiled, rising up from his knees to stand in front of the Talon. “I am yours, my Talon,” he spoke softly as he became to unbutton the Talon’s pants. Dick chuckled and pulled Wally close for a kiss.

 

“Well, then why do you show me, my sweet.”

 

Wally purred and licked his lips, his once vibrant green eyes were dim, flaked with golden specks. 

 

“Of course, Dick.”

 

There was silence before there was a hiss of pain before a whimper of pleasure. Wally stares almost blank look at the knife he wielded in his hands, the Talon’s black blood. Dick shuddered with pleasure, his cock growing hard in his unbuttoned pants. He grasped Wally’s hand and drew the knife close to his open wound on his cheek. 

 

Dick purred leaning in close, “Don’t you desire to hurt me, my sweet? Come on my love. **Do it** . Hurt me.  **_Try to kill me_ ** !”

 

The speedster tackled Dick and pushed the Talon against the wall, slamming his head on the wall. Hard. Dick let out a hysterical laugh as they both started a deadly dance of hurting the other. Moans of pleasure echoed through the area until they were both on the wall. Each had blood dripping from the knife wounds they inflicted on each other. Dick let out a loud yell as Wally slid onto his cock and began riding him hard. The Talon held onto the speedster’s hips tightly, the metal claws on his gloves sunk into his hips, let out dribbles of blood. Wally moaned and rode Dick harder, the knife in his hands swiping at every unmarked inch of the Talon’s scarred skin. 

 

“...More…”

 

Wally tilted his head, “Hm?”

 

Dick let out a small groan as Wally vibrating his inner walls, which was pleasurable to his cock. He swallowed his saliva before speaking again, pleading to his pet.

 

“Please….more…”

 

Wally smirked, “I have you, vulnerable and begging. Just like you did me, and I’m going to keep you that way for a long time. Until I’m satisfied.” The redhead’s voice was heavy and unforgiving, and Dick shuddered at the sound.

 

The Talon laid on his back, the symbol of perfect lust with an equal expression on his face. He twirled a jeweled dagger before handing it to the speedster.

 

“Use this to hurt me, my sweet. It is a treasure, just like you have become. Now…” He grasped the back of Wally’s neck and pulled him down harshly.

 

“Hurt me. Make me scream, my love. Make me bleed,  **_let my blood drench this entire courthouse, and allow me to do the same to you._ ** ”

 

Wally shuddered before crying out with ecstasy as he came, the knife carving his name into Dick’s chest with shaking hands.

 

“...Yes, my Talon…”

  
“You’re simply  _ perfect _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and a Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment or a Kudos!


End file.
